1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to software integration. More particularly, the disclosure relates to connectivity to Enterprise systems.
2. General Background
In a business software environment, adapters may be utilized to allow business events to flow between an Enterprise Information System (“EIS”) and a client. The client may be a business or process or other software application. Most software packages have associated adapters developed for them either by the company that provides the software package or by a company that creates middleware software applications that may be utilized with the software package.
Approaches have been developed for building these adapters. For example, standards have been developed for the types of messages that can be sent and received by the adapters. In order to utilize the adapters, all of the interfaces for the standard must be implemented. For computer languages that are not based on the standard or cannot operate with the standard, the adapters, which are written in the standard, are inaccessible.
The only current remedy to allow an existing client application, which is not written in the standard, to access data in an EIS through a resource adapter or EIS Application Programming Interface (“API”) is to re-code the existing client application in the standard. Such a remedy is very difficult to implement on a large scale. Further, considerable time and resources are expended.